1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distortion correction of an image projected by a projector.
2. Related Art
In the case of, for example, projecting an image on the corner of wall surfaces, distortion correction of the distorted projection surface is performed in the projector. JP-A-2004-320662 (Document 1) discloses a technology of performing the distortion correction in the image projected on screens having a variety of shapes.
In the case of projecting an image on the corner of the wall surfaces, since the positional relationship between the cornet and the linage is arbitrary, in the technology described in Document 1, initial positions of the correction points for determining the outer shape of the image having been corrected need to be designated by the user.